


Midnight Horrors Fade Away

by supernaturalbadass



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalbadass/pseuds/supernaturalbadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie fights the growing insanity in her mind. Will she over come it or will it take her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Horrors Fade Away

I find the person I saw in the window. She steps out looking me dead in the eyes. I jump back "no no no not you.." I cry out  
"I'm surprised you still remember me. You've kept me locked away for soo long." She says coldly.  
"you're not real!"

"oh honey I'm real." She caresses my cheek.

I pull away from her hand.

"See you're mind makes me real."ticks her tounge. "Maggie you didn't think I'd go quietly into the night now did you?" She laughs menacingly.

"Alexis no." I cried "don't do this please. I don't need you any more. Just let me be." I pleaded.

"Oh but you do need me." She smiles again. "you just don't know it. That's why I'm here to remind you." She laughs again

I get up. "No!" I yell my resolve is back. "You have no more ground to stands on here." Holds up the baby blanket. "This, this here is all I need." I smile as I think about the kids, Daryl, and Ghost. "See Alexis your downfall is you will never know love." I start walking slowly towards her. "You will never know how one special night with one amazing man can change your whole life. You will never know what it's like to hold your newborn sons in your arms for the first time." As I get closer Alexis shrinks back into a corner looking afraid for the first time ever. "Alexis you will never know what it is to truly feel love." I smile at this knowing it to be true 

Daryl appears beside me as J speak I look over at him and smile. He reaches out and touches my cheek smiling. As he dose Alexis fades away into the darkness if the night.

He leans in and kisses my forehead and I close my eyes and say "I love you Daryl."

He smiles. "I know you do. And I love you still. You just proved you have what it takes to handle what ever comes at you." He smiles. "Now do find our kids. I've sent you my brother to help you and watch over you."

I look at him. "Just give me one thing Daryl please." I begged him

"what is it Maggie?"

"just stay with me for a while please?"

He nods. "just for a while."

He wraps his arms around me and holds me close as I fall asleep. He fades away into the rising sun as dies the darkness in my heart.


End file.
